User talk:.DJAngelCandy
Re: Hi DJ, sorry I've taken so long to get to you. It seems you have everything sorted out. ^^ Just ask if you need anything else. 10:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi, so you finally joined. XD Need help? Check out the policies on the wiki. Just ask if you need anything Owl litter[[Warriors_Wiki:Reality|'4LIFE..']] The colors of fall 00:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: A charart is a picture of a cat which is shown on their character page. Users create chararts and try to get them approved. Users give critisism and the artist has to edit and fix it. My current charart for approval is Leopardstar (Ki). Users get one personal image on their user page, some users have their own cats Charart. If you give me the details I can make Candybud for you. See Project:Charart for more details. Owl litter[[Warriors_Wiki:Reality|'4LIFE..']] The colors of fall 08:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem! And thanks. I can create a charart for you if you want me to. I just need the information shown on my talk page Owl litter[[Warriors_Wiki:Reality|'4LIFE..']] The colors of fall 06:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Charart Sure! I'll get right on it :3 Remember, you can only have one personal one, though. Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 18:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Request Here she is! I hope you like it. Be honest on how you feel about it! I can make any changes that you want. Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 19:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm really glad you like it! ^-^ But if there are any problems in the future, just come and ask me. :) Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 22:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Charcat All set :) Firestar! 16:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Hello! I noticed you don't (or you just don't use) a siggie. I would be glad to make one for you! JUst fill out my form for it on my talk, and I'll get right to it! 14:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Here you go! DJCandyBudRasin' the Roof!! Here's how you set it up......... And put this code in # at the very top of any page that you're in, there should be your profile picture and your username. browse your cursor over it and look under your profile button. # look for this page called "My Preferences Page" and click on it. # scroll down and look for this section called "Signature." # minimize your window that you're currently on and open up another page, and go to your talk page. # now, this depends what kind of computer you're on. as for mine, i highlighted the code, right clicked, and clicked copy in a box. # minimize the talk page window, and there should be your "my preferences" page.scroll down to signature section again. There's a box in that section that should say Signature: and then a typing box in it. right click again and there should be a box that pops up again, but this time , click paste. # Don't forget to check the "Custom Signature" box!!!! # Now if you ever want to change your signature go to your signature page and either copy the signature or go to source mode and copy the signature code. I hope you like it! And tell me if you want to change anything :) :)! Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 20:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome :) :) and if you need any help with anything feel free to ask! :) Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 20:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice So apparently you're now my apprentice 8D What do you want to learn first? 00:26 Thu Nov 17 Hey DJ. I'm really sorry, but I got my computer privileges taken away 'cause I skipped school today (lol I'm such a rebel not) so I'll have to answer your questions when I get back. Hopefully they can wait. Right now I'm only on the computer 'cause I'm doing homework, and I may be gone for up to a week, but I might get off 'cause of good behavior (let's hope so!). Again, I'm really sorry. Please don't go getting another mentor whilst I'm gone ^^ I'll be back as soon as possible. 05:32 Fri Nov 18 Hey DJ ^^ I'm on the computer stealthily whilst my mother is out. I'll try to answer your questions as quickly as I can before she returns. I'll explain in more detail when I can. First of all, the issue of conflicting programs. I don't know how to use pixlr, as I don't have it, so if you want to download GIMP, just click here and then click the download link if you have Windows, if you have a Mac click the little link that says "GIMP on Mac OS X" and download it from there. If you don't want to download GIMP, then you can look at some pixlr tutorials and once you figure out the basic functions of pixlr, I can explain the rest to you. It'd probably be easier to just use GIMP, but I won't try to pressure you into it XD Once you've done that, we can move on to torties. I'm kind of a fail at torties, too, but I'll try my hardest to help :3 00:09 Sat Nov 19 Hey DJ. So did you decide if you wanted to download GIMP or not? 04:57 Wed Nov 23 No, I totally understand. I went through the same thing with my parents at the beginning. Take your time and tell me when you get a final decision :3 04:34 Sat Nov 26 So I'm guessing you saw my tutorial XD 04:29 Sun Nov 27 I'm glad you liked it ^^ 05:09 Sun Nov 27 Yay! It's so exciting! Okay. What do you want to know first? 22:05 Sat Dec 3 Sure. Upload it and I'll critique it. :3 I'm sure it's not as bad as you might think. 11:00 Sun Dec 4 You should upload it right now 8D 08:40 Tue Dec 6 Oh well. Next time you have five seconds to upload it, do so :3 08:46 Tue Dec 6 That's totally okay! It's not as bad as you were playing it to be XD It actually looks pretty good. First things first: the shading. Do you use layers? If not, you should. They make everything easier. I'll explain how to use them if you don't. Second of all, the earpink needs to be blurred. If you look at some other images, you'll see that they all have blurred or smudged earpink. So blur the edges of the colour lightly: just so much that you can see from a distance that it's blurred. (I like to switch back from viewing it full screen to 100% to check things like that, if it helps). Second of all, I like the colours. They're pretty. One thing I'' like to do when making a tortoiseshell is smudge the colours together. When you're smudging you take the Circle Fuzzy (03) and smudge the colours all in the ''same direction so that it looks like fur. Don't overdo it, though; if you're smudging it so much that you can't even see which colour is which anymore, you're doing it wrong ^^ Keep in mind the smudging isn't completely necessary. It can look good without smudging. Another thing to do (again, optional, but it often makes the charart look a lot better) is to add some depth in the eye. For the warrior blank I like to put a significantly lighter shade of the colour you're using in the bottom right corner of the eye. Um... aside from that, your image is pretty damn good ^^ You should see my first image: it's terrible. That's all for now, folks! Tell me if you have any questions. 02:20 Thu Dec 8 Wow I just realized how long that message ^up there^ was XD It looks much better. So, you never told me if you use layers or not. Do you? 00:00 Sat Dec 10 Okay awesome. Got any of your GIMP images that you used layers on? Wanna send one to me? I'll check our your style of shading/layers and tell you what you can do to improve on them. My email's on my userpage. 00:09 Sat Dec 10 Did you ever end up sending me that image? Also, do you need any help formatting your page? :3 Augh my apprentice is growing up before my eyes and I feel like I'm not helping at all! 23:25 Fri Dec 16 You don't need to use the wiki email. You can just use your normal email and email me at colleen_bookworm@hotmail.com 23:32 Fri Dec 16 Re: Hi Yeah, I love this place. And hate vandals, I occasionally catch a few bad edits and undo them, but yeah almost 3,500. You'll get there soon enough. Everyone goes at their own pace. That's very thoughtful of you! I would love it, before you joined, I'd been nominated, before Hallowe'en, but I'd only been there for, like, 2 months. So, yeah, didn't quite work out. :P Anyways, I'd love that. Thanks for considering that! 00:31 Sun Dec 18 Thanks, it really does mean a lot to me. :) 00:42 Sun Dec 18